Comfort
by mikaela prime
Summary: Mikaela is upset and is comforted by someone unexpected. Optimus/Mikaela


Hi everyone. So, this is my first Optimus/Mikaela fic. I should warn you that I prefer reading fics to writing them, but I had to write something to try to give this ship a boost. There just aren't enough Optimus/Mikaela fics out there. I would like to call on all Optimus/Mikaela fans to come out of the closet and start writing. Also, if you could rec any fics featuring this pairing, I would be grateful. I've found work by Cyndi, who has written an enjoyable series, and one or two other authors, but a handful of stories just isn't enough. There are so many talented writers out there that I'm sure could do justice to this ship.

Also, if you would like to use my feeble attempt at writing as a template for writing your own Optimus/Mikaela fic, please feel free.

Now, this does not have romance. Due to my inexperience, I didn't want to just jump in, but I am hoping that there will be a sudden influx of fics full of Optimus/Mikaela goodness (hint, hint).

Now, for Sam/Mikaela fans, I don't have anything against Sam, but I just don't think he and Mikaela suit.

Anyway, here goes!

**********************************

Mikaela sat outside the military base, staring at the stars. The Autobots and Sam were briefing the military, and Wheelie was getting his eye repaired by a very annoyed Ratchet, so she was left with her thoughts.

It was strange, the way her life had turned out so far. When she was a little girl she had dreamed of one day finding prince charming and settling down, having kids. As the years passed, that dream slowly faded. Her father had gone to prison, and her mother hadn't been a strong force in her life.

Still, she had never thought that her world would be turned upside down by alien robots. Had never imagined that she would get caught in the middle of a war. But she had, twice, and now she didn't really know what to do. It was all too much. She thought she'd come to terms with what had happened in Mission City, but then it happened all over again in the desert.

The sound of gunfire still rang in her ears. People screaming, dust flying, and Sam… just lying there. She felt so confused. She hadn't wanted to get involved with any of it. She just wanted to be a normal girl with a normal boyfriend. But her boyfriend isn't normal. He has giant robots for friends and has saved the world twice. If it weren't for him, she could have gone on living her boring, but relatively normal, life.

"No!" She said, shaking her head and taking a deep breath. No, she was wrong. It wasn't Sam's fault. Despite what she told herself, she had had a choice both times, and she had _chosen_ to help Sam and the Autobots, though she hadn't done much more than scream and run.

She rubbed her forehead and sighed again. She was dusty and sweaty from running across the Egyptian desert, and she had been too exhausted to shower on the aircraft carrier. But now her skin was starting to itch, and she felt filthy. She should really get up and ask someone for a ride home.

These thoughts ran through her head, but she remained still, unable to muster the energy to stand up. Still looking at the stars, she jumped when she heard someone approach.

"I'm sorry," Optimus Prime said. "I didn't mean to scare you." He had come out to look at the stars and escape before Ratchet demanded to have a look at him. He hadn't even noticed the human until she had moved.

Mikaela turned her head to the side to look at the blue and red Autobot. "It's alright Optimus. I'm just a bit jumpy."

The Autobot leader stood next to her. There was an awkward silence, broken by him. "I owe you thanks Mikaela. I know you helped Sam find the Matrix. If you hadn't I would still be…. gone."

"You're wrong Optimus. It was Sam. He refused to give up on you. I just…. tagged along," she replied.

Optimus turned to look at her with his piercing blue eyes, and she could swear that he knew what she was thinking.

"You are just as important as Sam, Mikaela. You helped him, pushed him on. I know he could not have done it without you. So, I repeat what I said. I owe you thanks."

She looked away from him and stared at the ground in front of her. "I don't deserve your thanks. I….. I got so scared in the desert that I just… wanted to run. I wasn't thinking about you or the Autobots, or even the future of the world. I just wanted to get out of there. It was Sam who refused to run. He refused to give up, even when it seemed hopeless. I gave up too easily. I'm a coward."

Optimus was surprised by her words. He had never really interacted with Mikaela before and had not expected to. Sam and the military team were the only humans he had any real conversations with, and even then it was very professional. It always concerned military tactics or the fate of the world. Never something so personal as what was happening now.

He was Prime. The leader of his people. He had always shied away from revealing much of himself. He needed to be strong for his men. Emotion was not something he experienced often, and when he did he rarely showed it.

But he felt a desire to comfort this human woman whom he had never really thought of before. She had been involved in both battles, but he had never considered the toll such experiences might take on her.

As the silence stretched, Mikaela grew more uncomfortable. Did he agree with her? Now that he knew what she had told no one else, even Sam, did he think her a coward too?

A large mechanical finger tipped her face up so she was looking at him as he knelt in front of her.

"Being afraid does not make you a coward. It is natural to feel fear. What is important is that you ignored that fear. Bumblebee told me that you refused to leave him in Mission City, and how you were frightened but returned with him to help. You followed Sam to find the Matrix of Leadership, even though you could have walked away and he would not have blamed you. Both times, you have acted for the greater good. Risking your life, _despite_ your fear. You are one of the bravest humans I have ever known, and I am honoured to have had you fight with us." He then gently wiped away the tear that glistened on her cheek as she smiled gratefully.

"Thankyou, Optimus. You know just what to say to make a girl feel better."

He shifted uncomfortably and said "Actually, I was worried that I would make things worse. Autobots do not usually express themselves as openly as humans."

Mikaela smiled and replied "Well, I have to say you did a good job."

The companionable silence that follows was shattered by Ratchet calling out from the hanger.

"Optimus! It's your turn. I know you're damaged so don't even try to get out of it!" Mikaela let out a laugh as Optimus frowned.

"He's right. You do look like you've been thrown around a bit." Optimus let out what could only be a sigh and got up. "I know. I just hate being poked and prodded." He looked at her again. "Remember what I said Mikaela," and he turned and left.

She watched him walk away and wondered at how easy it had been to talk to him. She had found it hard to talk to Sam, so why hadn't she felt awkward talking to Optimus, whom she had found intimidating from the first moment she had met him?

Maybe because he was more mature than Sam, who, in many ways, was still an adolescent. Not that she wasn't, but sometimes she marvelled at his immaturity. Sometimes she needed someone who could understand the more serious aspects of her life.

Optimus had understood the reasons for her feelings and had made her feel as if she hadn't just been in the way. Mikaela suddenly decided that it might be….. nice….. to have more conversations with him, if she ever got the chance.

Imbued with the energy that she had recently lacked, she got up and went in search of a lift home, feeling better than she had in a while.

****************************************

So, what do you think? I tried to write Optimus with the right amount of compassion and reserve, but I'm not sure that he came out that way. I'm also not very happy about Mikaela. Lets hope others can do better. Good luck!


End file.
